Yanazuka Ginsukei
'First Name' Ginsukei 'Last Name' Yanazuka 'IMVU Name' Sezomaru 'Nicknames' Gin Fang (Known as in Kagemaru) Sir/Boss Yanazuka Age Ark 4: Eighteen Ark 5: Thirty Four Gender Male 'Height' 5'10 'Weight' 159 'Blood type' AB 'Behaviour/Personality' He is rather calm most of the time though, he won’t hesitate to cuss someone out at any given moment. He doesn’t care for small things and small problems unless he deems it to have the ability to become a bigger problem which has changed since his childhood where he didn’t care for much of anything at all. Despite being calm he has small bursts of anger that causes him to be set off really easily and usually ends up in someone being attacked. He has his moments of sadness in times when his childhood flashes through his mind despite his efforts to suppress these memories and pain. He in truth, is rather contradicting, caused by the strife he has dealt with as a child until now, allowing it to shape him into the person he is now. Joining Kagemaru has made him into a sort of blood thirsty animal though on the outside he doesn't take this appearance at all. 'Clan & Rank' Clan: Kagemaru Rank: Aniki 'What district do you live in?' District one 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' Aniki of the Kagemaru clan 'Fighting Style' Kuroitetsugen (Dark Iron Fist) is a style created by Ginsukei Yanazuka to match with his new found power and speed that he has acquired from training with Keyome. The style Kuroitetsuden is focused on strong attacks though has the capability to be used with quick attacks as well. This style is meant to have hints of animosity just like it’s user which causes attacks to be pressuring and devastating to it’s victims. Offensive capabilities are dominant, seeming to follow the saying “The best defense is a great offense”, not to say that defensive capabilities are particularly weak. In close quarters this style can be utterly devastating if an opponent isn’t kept on their toes and on the defense. Kuroitetsugen is derived from three styles which are Boxing, Kyokushin Kaikan, and Taekwondo. Focusing on powerful yet swift blows with both punches and kicks, being no stranger to either. Users of this style are able to utilize boxing style punches such as jabs, hooks, and upper cuts though the speed of these punches is lessened to increase the power of the hit, strikes being the strongest attacks of this style as well as knees strikes. The kicks of this style include roundhouse kicks, axe kicks, spinning back kicks as well as hammer kicks. (Not limited to just these) Kicks are the quickest attacks of Kuroitetsugen. The only possible grappling in this style is clenching which utilizes the use of powerful knees and upper cuts. Piercing Strike: The Piercing Strike is a jab style attack that takes on the power and force of a Haymaker. This strike puts the full body into motion instead of one swift movement like most jabs are. This attack is one of the few attacks that Ginsukei uses in combination with his Dark Hadou. The power of this attack has the possibility of fracturing or breaking stone and shattering wood as well as fracturing bone. With the added power of Dark Hadou, the breaking of bones takes on an even higher possibility. Inner Energy Type Satsui No Hadou '殺意の波動' The Satsui no Hadou (殺意の波動, Satsui no Hadou, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"), also known as the Dark Hadou (ダーク ハドウ, Daaku Hadou, Dark Surge), is a type of chaos energy and a demonic force. Satsui no Hadou is a form of Ki that emanates greatly from oneself through the darker aspects of natural human instinct and the desire to survive, to trample, and impose over opposition, and on a metaphysical level, the natural occurrence and manifestation of loss, decline, and destruction. To tap into the ki of the Satsui no Hadou, a fighter must be so consumed with the desire to win or have such an intense rage, that they are willing to kill. Only people who push themselves to be the best at all costs, can take full advantage of it. So even with a high level in combat, there would still be much to be done. For those who do succeed in controlling it, they develop a cold, cynical detachment from themselves, as well as others. As such, Satsui no Hadou makes a person unbelievably strong, but at the cost of one's humanity and compassion, making them emotionless almost or almost insane if decided to let it consume them. Another side-effect of this power is that when a warrior embraces the Satsui no Hadou to their fullest extent, they will gain a lust to fight to the death, their eyes will turn white or red, and their beliefs in fighting become very dark and cold-blooded. The warrior's personality will also change and become very violent and dark. However, as shown in the case of Goutetsu, if one embraces it to a small degree, their eye's pupils will become blue, and they will have no willingness to destroy anything or anyone. Once a warrior has awoken the Satsui no Hadou within them, it can be very hard to resist. Learning Satsui no Hadou is the first step in learning the most fatal technique known to all of their martial arts, meaning everyone has a general knowledge but only when they train and master the martial arts can they fully use it. If one has used it to their fullest extent for too long throughout years of their life, they will transform into a demonic being, likely one similar to Oni. 'Satsui No Hadou Kusei (Dark Hadou Surge Awakening)' ' Borderline Supercondition:' Users are glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally superior over their race because their capabilities are pushed to the near superhuman level; making them immensely stronger, faster, durable and smarter than normal members of their species (in that 'verse) can be achieve by any method of training. On the other hand, the only way for users to strengthen this ability is to perform intensive training or exercise, usually something bordering pushing ones limits over and over again continusouly without want to stop or by completly bonding with the perks of this state. Strength Increase: This surge of power focuses on the physical aspects of chi rahter than projetiles as such the physical body of the user has its aspects pushed beyond what regular human limits are capple of. The energy can render a mans fist with the ability to dent or smash any object that isn't equivelent to his own force or pressure like stone, metals, etc. This is completly dependent on the user however, the more trained the body, the futher said limit can be increased. As far as actual lifting, sterngth willl be well in the over 2 tons area, but again this ability adds to a persons already viable stats, not gives them a set limit. Higtned Relexes: The user possess an extraordinary reflexes that does not uses their reflexes for defense and to retreat but uses reflexes to attack and counter. The user may use judgment along with reflexes, allowing them to dodge attacks even in a weakened condition. Because the muscles of the users fight without the use of his brain, this allow the user to strategize. Since body moves on reflex and not reactions, feints and illusionary techniques are useless against the user. Anger Empowerment: Users become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. through anger, rage, hatred, and vengeance whether their own or others, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. Some users may be able draw sustenance from the elements or even slow or stop aging. Speed Increase: User can perform a burst of speed that allows the user to move so fast it appears as if they have teleported, many users can sustain only short dashes. In most cases the user is able to maneuver at the high speeds accurately and does not cause any shock or disturbance to the surface they stop on. Could be difficult to use, for the movement would be so fast they cannot be seen. For the movement would be so fast all one would be unable to see anything of the world except one big blur. But someone could be able to see while moving that fast, they would simply need to train to able to see while traveling so fast that they vanish for a moment.The person's body could adjust with these powers, allowing the person to use these powers safely. This speed is also accorded to combat speed as well, enabling the user to throw blows as blurrs, and it appears as multiple hands instead of just regular thrown punches (not like an afterimage that actually uses chi, but this is a natural perk of the state.) By traveling at great speeds, the user can acquire the relativistic mass of such speed to land blows which can hit with tremendous force. Energy Sensing: The user gains the ability to sense sentient beings of life, but only natural. Noting artifical can be detected such as cyborgs, robots, etc. If it is chi, it doesn't require concentration unless honing in on a target to far away, in the heat of battle it would be easy to sense an opponent up close or with harmful intent. Danger Intuition: The user can sense nearing danger. Can sense unwanted or hectic events. The user has anxiety just before a hazard (such as being ambushed). The intuition usually regards themselves at low level, then regarding their surroundings (a distant car-wreck) at middle level, then dangers regarding loved ones at high level. Basuto: Basuto or "Bursting" is a means of using the technique of transforming but only for short burst of time insrtead of spanning it for long periods of time. For example in a situation of complete and total danger, one could use this burst into the transformation and quickly utilize the speed and escape the situation using blarring speed or increased sterngth,and then return to a normal state. However once this would be done 15 times, it would have a 15 post recharge time should the battle drag out that long Enhanced Durability: The user's physical durability (ability to endure/resist damage) is considerably higher than an "average" member of their particular species allowing them to take numerous blows of internal or external assaults before succumbing to the effects. 'Kaiju Bakuhatsu No Ken' The Kaijuu Bakuhatsu No Ken is an advanced technique that can turn one’s hand or foot into a violent blade like weapon. The true capability of this technique has the ability to stab or cut a one story brick building in half. It also has the capability of completely ripping the human body to shreds in the area hit, should the attack come into contact. This however does come with setbacks as without mastery, this technique can cause great strain on the arm or body of the user, so much so to the point where physical recovery is a MUST. Pushing one’s body to become a literal blade at most already forcible enough, and doing it for elongated periods of time would make it even more strain nous. Without mastery of this ability, the arm is sure to be sliced in multiple places, though only to minor degrees. If mastered this technique will render the users body or fist a deep crimson red color, and only be seeable by chi practitioners, but it's effect can be felt regardless. Should someone master the perks of this state, they can become a being of hate, that can slaughter any being, but not without great cost to their own body. Perks (7) 'Peak Stamina' The ability to have highly developed musculature that generates less fatigue toxins than the musculature of most other humans, enabling them to gain greater endurance. Peak users of this ability are enabled to run for so many hours (maybe days) and not lose breath. Additionally, they can exert themselves at peak capacity for several hours without use of rest before showing any sign of fatigue. 'Strength' The ability to be stronger than normal humans;' '''even though their capabilities are not classified as 'superhuman'. Users are capable of lifting double one's own body weight, which entails to doing the following actions: punching an enemy through a brick wall, breaking/bending steel cuffs or chains, striking down doors with a single punch or kick, knocking out people with one offensive impact etc. 'Combat' The ability to have a superior combat prowess than normal members of your species, with no superhuman degree. Even though this ability is not classified as 'superhuman. This power allows the user to have greater fighting skills than professional combatants (e.g. martial artists, boxers, wrestlers, UFC fighters etc). In addition to this, On the other hand, users are capable of mastering combat skills or weapons in days or months, even though for a normal member, it would take years to perfect. 'Durability' The power to sustain numerous blows of internal or external assaults. The user's physical durability (ability to endure/resist damage) is considerably higher than an "average" member of their particular species allowing them to take numerous blows of internal or external assaults before succumbing to the effects. 'Dexterity' The power to control limbs and digits extremely well. The user’s nimbleness is drastically improved, includes the inability to be clumsy or fumble. Can slip through a network of lasers, reach through dangerous narrow tunnels, keep perfect balance, or juggle effortlessly. Can't ever trip or wobble. The user can even move their finger or toes effortlessly; tendon strain is no longer a problem. Can only fall over when physically uprooted or pushed, though most times the user can land on his or her feet. Practiced users can stand upright on even the most unstable of surfaces, such as a moving vehicle, a collapsing building, or an earth quake. They also are able to regain balance or bounce back to their feet quickly. 'Agility' The ability to possess agility beyond that of a normal member of the user's species. User with this ability can go from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodge attacks, swing from things easily, sprint, and do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little effort. 'Immunity' The power to neutralize all existing detrimental contaminants in one’s body. The user can resist most, if not all, known poisons, toxins, venoms, viruses, bacteria. Through this perk Ginsukei is especially immune to poisons and venoms man made as well as nature made (Spiders, Snakes, etc...) 'Weapon of Choice' None Allies/Enemies '''Allies' *Keyome Tasanagi *Kagemaru Zaibatsu Enemies *Tetsu Ryoji Aka Doughnut Stuffing Pig 'Background' He was born in district one to a family of drug addicts and sellers who lived in the absolute worst part of District one. From the very beginning of his life he knew pain, the six years of his life that he knew his parents were hard. He watched drugs tear his parents apart even though he was too young to truly understand what was happening. On his sixth birthday his house was raided by a few thugs who were armed with iron crowbars. He watched as his parents were interrogated and beaten to death. He was forced out into the streets, not having any relatives to take him in, nor any neighbors or friends who would take him. He spent the entirety of his sixth year of life learning how to survive on the streets, stealing what he could, getting beaten up when he was caught. As if through some miracle, he survived and spent the next four years living in an alley way near the shopping area of District one. At the age of ten he came to the realization that he needed to learn to fight if he were going to survive any longer in this harsh world he had come to know. He first tried to learn by experience, getting into a few fights with older kids, trying to see how they fought and attempt to duplicate it. He failed rather harshly but in the process of his failing he was approached by an older man who seemed to like and relate to his drive to be strong and fight for survival. This old man, who he came to call his grandfather, promised to teach him how to fight and to be strong but as soon as he had done that, he was going to leave his life and never see him again. Reluctantly agreeing to this, he began to live with and learn from the old man. This rigorous and harsh training took six years to complete. During those six years the old man also taught him to read and write properly, telling him that these were essentials for living. He woke up on the morning of his sixteenth birthday to find that the old man had fulfilled his promise and had disappeared, having packed up all his stuff. There was no trace of the old man but he came to accept this, knowing what he had agreed to. Taking the key to the house that the old man had left on a table, he locked up the house and left, going back to his life on the street, promising himself that he would only go back to that house when he had made something of himself. He lived the next two years of his life in the streets, remembering his hard childhood here. He was stronger now, and he knew he could survive this time. His skills that he had learned from the old man continued to grow with experience that he gained from the numerous fights that he got into. He continued to grow as a person and as a fighter, the streets shaping him into who he is now at the age of twenty.. Two Years Though to other’s eyes it may not be seen as much, but over these past two years, Ginsukei has done a lot for himself. He established a solid standing among the city of KasaiHana, making sure EVERYONE knew he was the Aniki of the Kagemaru clan. He became great friends with the Chairman, Keyome Tasanagi. He was even able to learn how to cope with the death of Alex Stone, the girl he had come to love. Training wise, Ginsukei was able to become more efficient in his Satsui No Hadou, able to withstand elongated use of the techniques involved as well as expand his chi. He was able to obtain and become an expert in Satsui No Hadou Kusei, also known as Dark Hadou Surge Awakening, something that had really never been done before, not even by Keyome. He was able to become an expert by excluding himself from everyone, taking off two weeks from life in KasaiHana to strain his body all day, every day for those two weeks, using Satsui No Hadou Kusei. He continued to train and expand upon his fighting style Kuroitetsugen, his power and speed with using the style expanding rapidly and greatly. His ability to use Satsui No Hadou with his style has also grown greatly, partially because of the expansion of his chi. In two years, things were definitely looking up for Ginsukei and he planned to keep them on the up and up, yea.. Life was pretty good. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' ~Fill this in when you pick your clan. Keep it realistic. We do not want OP rpcs~ 'Roleplay Selection' 'APPROVED BY' Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 21:51, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Category:Kagemaru Category:Aniki Category:RPC Category:Yanazuka Family